Modern internal combustion engines typically use electrical actuators and sensors. These components are connected electrically to one or more engine control modules (ECMs). A typical ECM may be mounted onto the engine or a vehicle, and may include electronic circuits that interpret sensor inputs and send actuator control signals. Sensors and actuators, or electrical components, are usually connected to various parts of the engine to monitor and control engine operating parameters and functions.
The electrical connections between the ECM and the electrical components are accomplished in part by use of electrical harnesses. Electrical harnesses include bundles or looms of wires that carry electrical signals between the electrical components and the ECM. The electrical connections between the electrical components and the ECM are accomplished with use of electrical connectors. An electrical connector includes a set of mating housings, usually made from plastic, that have one or more pins and corresponding pin receptacles, or pots. Most components designed for operation on an internal combustion engine may be required to be tolerant to excessive heat fluctuations, humidity, vibration, and so forth. For this reason, electrical connectors usually include a variety of locking and sealing mechanisms to protect the integrity of the electrical connection between the pins and their receptacles.
Many electrical connectors use latching mechanisms to ensure that both mating parts of an electrical connector remain securely attached to each other during operation. A recurring problem is accidental or unintentional disengagement of electrical connectors. The disengagement of the electrical connectors may be because of improper initial installation, mishandling of the engine harness after installation, a failure in the latching mechanism of the connector, or other factors. Improper connections on the engine may lead to improper operation of the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost and labor efficient apparatus and method for ensuring that electrical connectors are connected securely and properly and are not unintentionally disconnected.